


The Signpost Up Ahead

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re traveling through another dimension. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signpost Up Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "exits" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

Dean wasn’t even sure where they were, just on an old highway in the middle of nowhere. Sam had fallen asleep about twenty miles ago.

He was sure he misread the sign for the exit marked “Trouble.” 

Dean scowled and didn’t follow the sign pointing to a junction with the "Highway to Hell." 

He stopped to shake Sam awake at the exit titled “Your Worst Nightmare.”

They agreed to get off at the exit for “A Good Night’s Rest.”

Leaving the next morning, a signpost pointed back the way they came. It simply said “The Twilight Zone – Next Four Exits.”


End file.
